


幻象

by eduolian



Category: The Last Guardian-warcraft, Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 魔兽小说《The Last Guardian》延伸，有肉渣。





	幻象

卡德加知道那是一个幻象。  
他的老师麦迪文，是个与他相仿的年轻人，正在于同样年轻的洛萨、莱恩聊天。少年翠绿的双眼掠过洛萨和莱恩的肩头，落在卡德加的身上，目光带着同样的压力和杀伤力，卡德加想要眨眼，却只能抖动睫毛。年轻的麦迪文对着卡德加笑了，他的目光像初次见到卡德加那样，卡德加感到脑中所有的知识和经验被对方看得一清二楚，他屏住了呼吸。麦迪文继续和洛萨、莱恩愉快地聊天，卡德加听不到他们谈话的内容，除了时不时跳跃而出爽朗的笑声，那是麦迪文的笑声。卡德加一动不动站在角落盯着麦迪文，一会儿，洛萨和莱恩离去，房间中只剩下两位法师。  
“你忘记了我说的话。”麦迪文终于走过去对卡德加说话了。  
“什么？”  
“不要看我。”麦迪文抬了抬下巴。  
“我记得……”卡德加垂下脑袋。即使眼前麦迪文的模样看起来比自己还小，但卡德加的紧张不亚于未来的星界法师来检查他作业时的程度，不不，比那个要紧张得多……卡德加想着，又抬了抬头瞅瞅他的老师，对方在等他回答，但是他真的不知道为何自己在此，他只知道自己现在为何无法移开目光。  
“我知道你怎么到这儿来的。”麦迪文说，他走到窗边，坐在了书桌旁的椅子上。这里的采光很好，只是书桌稍显凌乱，合上的书本和打开的书卷交错堆叠，已有了图书馆那对书山的雏形。一分钟的沉默，卡德加望着他年轻的老师，终于下决心说：“我并不是……”  
“嘘……”麦迪文忽然将右手食指挡在嘴前，示意卡德加不要说话。窗外远处传来沉闷的声响，像是某种力量在地底敲打着地面，想要破土而出，又像是天空发出的隆隆声响，想要撕裂一切。从窗外投射进来的光渐渐消失。一丝害怕滑入卡德加心中，但更多的担忧被挡在星界法师身后，即使麦迪文现在个头还没有他高。麦迪文神色严厉，挥了挥手，窗帘完全遮挡住了窗户，没有一丝光从外面照射进来，屋内依然明亮，光亮似乎来自与他们本身。  
“我没有召唤幻象。”卡德加继续解释。  
“你以为我不知道你召唤幻象吗？”麦迪文质问。  
卡德加脸颊一热。  
窗外的声音持续地响着，似乎在召唤着谁。  
“现在你可以看个够了。”麦迪文并没有责怪的意思，反轻轻一笑，甚是满意。年轻的信赖脸更红了。不久之前他计算设置了召唤幻象的魔法，布置了魔法阵，他脱口而出召唤年轻的麦迪文，当时他完全没想去看其他人，结果出现的是艾格文和恐怖的红色身影……  
但眼前，他能与年轻的麦迪文如此交谈，这不会是幻象。卡德加记得踏进老师的房间，激动得差点发颤。憔悴的麦迪文躺在床上沉睡，毫无防备，像是失去了力量，或者陷入了更深的地方……卡德加想象不出麦迪文消耗了多少力量才陷入这样的昏睡。他久久望着床上面色灰白，脸上刻着疲惫皱纹的守护者，担忧和各种复杂的情绪涌上心头，如果可以为他分担一部分，哪怕是一点点，该有多好。接着呢？他给麦迪文念着密信。  
“我们要离开这里。”年轻的麦迪文起身说，回过神的卡德加毫不犹豫地点了点头。他们离开了书房，并肩在走廊上走着。走廊昏暗，一眼看不到尽头，两边的墙上为数不多的磷光水晶发出幽暗的冷光。这里反而更像卡拉赞，而不是卡德加想象中少年麦迪文的家。卡德加不知他们要去哪儿，现在这样的情形，无论麦迪文去何处，他都会与他同行。一路上，麦迪文不说话，时不时侧过脸看看卡德加，那神情好像是奇怪为何身边多了一个人出来，但几秒过他马上想起来什么，打量一下卡德加后转过脸去，似乎失去了兴趣又十分担忧。后者虽然不是第一次遇到这情况，但失落依然冒出来，像烟雾一样飘在心里，卡德加强行让它们散去。他转动着脑袋，思考别的问题，走了好久，走道上都没遇到一个人，之前离去的洛萨和莱恩，是不是出了书房就消失在这个神秘的走廊上。这里到底是哪里？到底哪些才是幻象？  
“刚才……是洛萨爵士和莱恩国王吧？”卡德加小心地问了一句。  
“你提了一个非常愚蠢的问题。”麦迪文嘴角带着笑意，卡德加抿了抿嘴，麦迪文继续说:“你那旺盛的好奇心想要询问的真正问题其实不是这个，对吗？”  
“是的。”卡德加捏了捏手心答道。  
“你可以亲自来确定，看我是不是真的幻象。”麦迪文向卡德加伸出了手。卡德加设法让内心平静下来，邀请？冒险？考研？他揣摩老师的心思，无果，然后在对方的催促下握住那只手。  
他是真实存在的。  
这时，隆隆闷响再次响起，在两人身后，也在前方。麦迪文神色比刚才更严厉，但依然镇定，似预料到了这样的情况。卡德加下意识得捏紧了麦迪文的手，他听过那个声音，本能地感到恐惧，片刻，他似被那声音给攫住了，难以迈开步子。  
“不要去听！”麦迪文大声命令，叫醒了卡德加。墙上的冷光似乎颤动了一下。麦迪文抓着卡德加的手，把他的手捏得生疼。他们转了几个弯，走廊如迷宫。墙上隔一段距离会出现门，门上有不同的花纹、字母、图案，像是魔法阵。麦迪文没打开任何一扇门。卡德加非常好奇，想在门前多停留一会儿，又拐了几个角，他终于还是无法抑制好奇，向麦迪文问道：“这些房间是？”  
“先收敛一下你的好奇心，年轻的信赖。”  
他们继续前进，或者是在后退，空间开始错位。他们在弯曲和断裂的走廊之间跳跃，来回几次后走进了一个死角，尽头又有一扇门。就和老麦迪文卧室的门一样，但那是个死门，没有可以开门的地方。麦迪文将手掌放在门上，大门发出一阵亮光，他拉着卡德加走了进去。  
隆隆作响的声音被隔离在了门外。麦迪文松开了卡德加的手，他也开始面露疲倦。而卡德加看到了门后的房间中心沉睡着另一个麦迪文，年轻的，沉睡在北郡修道院的麦迪文。  
洛萨对卡德加说过，麦迪文沉睡时只有十几岁。眼前，躺在床上的麦迪文已成年，但比卡拉赞的老法师要年轻许多。卡德加努力去寻找这其中的关系，去回忆念完信之后发生的事情。  
血红的烟雾。在守护者麦迪文的房中，凝固的烟雾形成了一个形象，幻象中的恶魔，审视昏睡的守护者。站在床边的卡德加肌肉凝固，意识到这个恶魔的身份，但恐惧没有压倒他，他攥着一把拆信刀刺向萨格拉斯，刀和他一同穿透了恶魔，卡德加随后失去了意识……萨格拉斯微微一笑，他可以杀了卡德加，那比碾碎一个虫子还轻松，还无聊。恶魔举起一只手，这时，睡着的麦迪文梦呓一般念出了咒语，卡德加的周身出现了蓝色的光芒。萨格拉斯转过头瞧着麦迪文，守护者紧闭的眼皮下眼珠在转动，像在梦魇中挣扎，萨格拉斯再次笑了笑，缓缓放下手臂，像他出现一样慢慢消失。  
卡德加记得失去意识之前眼前出现了蓝色的魔法阵，是麦迪文将他带到这里，卡德加想。  
麦迪文靠着墙，皱眉，深邃的双目之间好像有一个看不见的缺口在夺走属于麦迪文的力量。  
艾格文有两个影子——萨格莱斯——麦迪文  
卡德加将知晓的所有一切联系起来，他勾勒出了一个可怕的答案，他知晓麦迪文忍耐和抵抗着，他隐约感受到了那是什么，却不愿，不敢确定它到底是什么。  
“我在梦里？“卡德加问。  
“不，你在我的梦里，不完全是……”麦迪文摇摇头。麦迪文在睡梦里度过了许多岁月，他在睡梦里为自己建了一道防线，抵抗萨格拉斯的堡垒，里面只有他和他珍贵的记忆。但萨格拉斯可以撕裂它的堡垒，那在魔王眼中只是一层废纸。麦迪文会被萨格拉斯拖走，融合到萨格拉斯的灵魂之中，强大、纯粹、邪恶、无法抗拒的力量压倒麦迪文的意识。麦迪文知道萨格拉斯，知道自己做了什么，他们之间的边界越来越模糊，他们的头脑清醒得可怕，打开黑暗之门，驱逐母亲，召唤恶魔，召唤兽人，杀死法师，欺骗朋友，引来战争——所有的一切，他都记得，他需要打破枷锁，打破命运的轮回，统治这个世界，拥有自己的生活。甚至在做这些的时他赞同萨格拉斯的观念。那是麦迪文吗？还是只是萨格拉斯？他不知道。出于某种原因，麦迪文会从萨格拉斯的意识中脱离，也许是提瑞斯法的力量，也许是萨格拉斯有意为之——麦迪文会再次回到他的防线里，去主导他的生活，但那样的时间越来越短暂。他是守护者，却在破坏他要守护的一切。恶魔从未移开双眼，从未放开手中的线。  
麦迪文看着自己这个笨拙而出色的徒弟，如果自己不是艾格文的孩子，他也许会像他一样成长。有时候他望着他，会想象自己没有提瑞斯法的力量，像他那样慢慢学习魔法，去爱与他没有血缘关系却能引导他的人。卡德加，年轻的信赖——热忱、畏惧、怯懦、坚强、憧憬、爱慕、渴望与欲望混合在一起的——年轻的灵魂。  
“你想用一把小刀自杀吗？你差点撞死自己，那模样可真蠢……”麦迪文故作轻松地说。他本想让卡德加呆在安全的位置，咒语没有吟唱完整，把卡德加带到了这里，这里并不安全。  
“我只是想保护你。”卡德加说。“我知道这听起来很蠢，但当我只有这个想法。”  
“这确实很蠢。”麦迪文嘲讽道。卡德加心中一阵刺痛，不是这句话，而是说这话时对方的表情。他的老师，在数不清的抵抗之中独自承受了一切。漫长的时间里，承担守护者之责，人们期望着守护者，期望他的帮助，而无人可以真正帮助他，守护者需要一个能替他保守秘密的人，他需要比那更多的……一股强烈的情感冲了上来，指示卡德加，控制着他，伸手去抚摸麦迪文的脸。等卡德加回过神，他已经吻住了麦迪文的嘴唇，而麦迪文在回应他，比他更为积极地亲吻。卡德加脸涨得通红，吻技粗苯，毫无技巧，但他学得很快，他想为老师做一切他力所能及的事情，想撤掉对方的衣服，亲吻他的全身，从额头到脚趾，他更想要老师亲吻他身上每一处颤抖的地方，包括他正在疯狂跳动的心脏和灵魂。麦迪文进入卡德加体内时，卡德加感到魔法和记忆也涌了进来，年轻的麦迪文曾经无法承受的力量夹随着一次次冲撞传递给了卡德加，挣扎和痛苦溶解在了叹息和呻吟里，呈现、接纳、他们的脑海中充满了除了无限的快乐和满足，仿若永不停歇的井中之雨融为一体。

 

===  
麦迪文猛得睁开眼睛，卡德加还躺在墙边陷入昏迷。萨格拉斯站在卡德加的身边。刚才脑中欢爱和激情似唤醒了这具过于疲惫的身体和灵魂本该拥有的快乐和希望。  
“他会阻扰我们的计划。他知道了我的存在。”  
“是他自己发现的。”  
“他爱的是谁呢？这个孩子从未见过真正的麦迪文，未见过真正的我们。”  
“他爱的是叫做麦迪文的守护者，他的老师。”  
“那不过是我的面具。”  
 麦迪文从床上走下来，抱起卡德加，将他小心地放在自己床上。  
“你不过是这个轮回的零件。”  
“对。”  
“这个轮回应该被毁灭。”  
“对。”  
“杀了他。”  
麦迪文抚摸着卡德加的额头，将一缕凌乱的头发理顺。  
他举起手掌，口念咒语，守护者手中和双眼迸发出无比闪耀的光芒，红色的魔影消失了，萨格拉斯被压制回去。麦迪文晃了晃身体，接着，左手盖在卡德加额头，温柔地吟唱另一条咒语——卡德加将很快刚才做过的梦。

 

END


End file.
